


101. Morning Swim

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [101]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	101. Morning Swim

_**Ryan Kwanten and Sam Worthington take a morning swim**_  
[current; takes place the morning after [the boys set sail](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/23213.html)]

Breakfast nicely settled, Sam dives off the back of the catamaran, slicing through the water and coming up a good eighty feet from the anchored yacht. "Beat that," he yells back to Ryan, knowing his lover will, that he won't be able to resist the dare.

"Holy shit," Ryan mutters, impressed. He frowns, judging the distance, watching the mild current. Drawing himself up, he dives off the yacht, feeling the chill open sea slide over him as he shoots beneath the surface. He strokes hard and steadily, pushing himself through the water. His lungs are near to bursting when he kicks back up to the surface, shaking water from his hair and looking around for Sam. And grinning like a kid with candy when he sees that he's overtaken his lover.

Sam laughs, grinning back and closing the distance between them. "You look like the proverbial cat that caught the canary," he says, not minding at all that Ryan's beat him. They're both competitive but he's long accepted that Ryan can best him at almost anything physical.

"You started it," Ryan teases, because _that's_ mature, right. He grins and reaches out to gently brush a drop of water from Sam's cheekbone. Then he levers himself out of the water and shoves Sam into the sea, dunking him.

Sam comes up sputtering but he's laughing too and he shoves back, dunking Ryan in turn.

It quickly devolves into full-on wrestling, and Ryan coughs out a mouthful of seawater. But he doesn't let up for a moment, and they're both probably close to drowning by the time he ducks under the surface and pulls Sam's shorts down, avoiding his lover's kicking feet.

"You brat," Sam blurts out, laughing, reaching down to grab Ryan by the arm and pull him up. Bare cock pressed between his lover's cheeks, he uses his free hand to shove Ryan's trunks down, his own kicked completely loose.

It completely changes the tone of the proceedings. Ryan reaches back and gets his arm around Sam's waist, holding his lover tight against himself. Angling to get him right _there_ , and he rubs teasingly against Sam's cock, the water slick between them.

"Planning on testing just how waterproof your lube is?" Sam murmurs, licking a long line up the side of Ryan's neck, his cock pulsing hotly against his lover's hole.

Ryan moans, nearly melting. "Only if you're interested, of course." Of course, he's counting on his lover to be interested. Dropping his hand, he cups Sam's balls, gently squeezing.

Sam groans, nibbling at Ryan's throat, hips working to get his cock lined up, an angled thrust popping the head through that first tight ring of resistance.

"God, yes," Ryan whispers, clutching at Sam's hips. He kicks his feet, working to keep them afloat. And bears down, taking his lover deeper.

"Fuck," Sam gasps, pushing all the way in. "You're so hot." Especially compared to the water around them. "So fucking tight."

Ryan groans and rocks his hips. The buoyancy of the water adds a totally new element to the experience, and he feels nearly weightless. "Next best thing to fucking in space, right?"

That gets a laugh. "Are you speaking from personal experience?" Sam asks, rocking his hips, his cock into Ryan, mouth moving over his skin.

"Wishful thinking..." Ryan's words trail off into another groan and he tips his head to the side, silently begging for more. He should feel exposed out here, self-conscious. But instead he feels like they're the only two people in the world.

He really shouldn't mark Ryan any more than he has, but Sam can't resist. He licks and bites and sucks at the side of Ryan's neck, leaving him bruised, marked, _owned_ , filling him slowly, leisurely, again and again.

Whimpering softly, Ryan clutches at his lover. Sam's luscious mouth is turning him as liquid as the sea. The steady easy pace stokes a slow-burning fire. Their yacht is the only thing visible on the horizon, and Ryan figures he could drown like this. Happily.

Sam curses softly under his breath, his cock throbbing inside Ryan. "Oh, fuck, I'm close," he murmurs, one hand sliding down to grip Ryan's cock and give it a couple of strokes.

"Fuck, yes," Ryan gasps, bucking against Sam. "Please, Sir. Please fill me. Please let me come for you."

"Yes, but you're gonna wait for me," Sam says, roughly working Ryan's cock. "Wait until I've emptied every last drop into your ass."

Ryan groans and ruts into Sam's hand. His prick is so fucking sore from last night, so sensitive, and he whimpers at the streaks of pain even as he craves the pleasure. "Please," he gasps, clenching tight around Sam's cock. "Please!"

With Ryan's body clamping down around him like that, Sam doesn't stand a chance of holding out any longer. He comes, hard, cock pulsing heavily as he empties himself into Ryan.

Ryan cries out, his fingers digging into Sam's hips. He can feel every fucking drop searing him, god, and a familiar wave of possessiveness pummels him. _Mine_. "Sir!" he shouts, milking Sam's cock.

"Do it," Sam breathes, mouth pressed to Ryan's ear. His grip on his cock more brutal than ever. "Fucking come for me, boy."

With a whine Ryan explodes over Sam's fingers. Fuck it hurts, it _hurts_. He scores his fingernails over Sam's thigh, marking his lover in turn, and bucks back against him.

Sam groans at the feel of Ryan's nails and of his boy's hot come spattering his fingers before it washes away, dispersed by the currents. He licks his lips and kisses Ryan's neck again, shoulder too. "Love you," he whispers.

"Uh-huh." Ryan's not quite ready for speech yet. He's not ready to let go, either, and slips his hands back to cup Sam's ass, holding him close. Keeping him locked inside.

"Next time," Sam teases, cock throbbing once more. And not that he really minds. At all. "I'm snagging a PFD before we get too far away from the boat."

"Oh, shit." Ryan abruptly blinks his eyes open and looks around, then breathes a sigh of relief when he sees they haven't drifted halfway to England after all. "Yeah. Fuck. Now we have to make that swim back." He blows out a breath before gently disentangling from Sam, turning in the water to loop his arms around his lover's neck and kiss him thoroughly.

"This might be the only time we ever get to do this," Sam says, reluctant to go back to the catamaran just yet even though he's starting to get more and more tired. "Sure as hell aren't going to do it at home." He laughs. "I don't even know where my shorts are."

Huffing a laugh, Ryan dives beneath the surface. He's submerged for about a minute before he pops up again, ten feet away. "Yeah, I don't think we're getting those back," he says with a grin. "Not mine, either. They weren't your favourites, were they?"

"Nah. Besides, I'd be willing to give up my favourites for what we just did," Sam says, grinning widely.

Ryan bites his lip, his smile going crooked. "Yeah," he breathes, allowing himself a moment to just stare at his lover. Then he shakes himself, and points back at the yacht. "Race you?"  



End file.
